Ghosts, Poltergeists Hauntings
Describing the various types of Spirits, Ghosts, Poltergeists Hauntings is an entry located in the Halliwell Family's the Book of Shadows that offers brief explanations regarding the activities of different types of Ghosts. The Entry After an encounter with an evil spirit known as Jackson Ward on the island of Alcatraz, Phoebe Halliwell returned to Halliwell Manor where she began researching Ghosts in the Book of Shadows. Her search led her to a two-page spread in the Book on Ghosts, Poltergeists Hauntings where she began making notes on the various types of spirits. The entry read: Ghosts, Poltergeists Hauntings The term "ghost" conjures up an image, peaceful or tortured, of the spirit of someone who has died. It is generally assumed that the dead, if restless and returned from the grave, would be attracted either to their relatives, people with whom they had some close association during life or to places that had a special meaning to them. One theory holds that events imprint themselves on the substance of the environment. Because they are trapped in the fabric of time, their images are eternally reenacted. The spirits of the murdered are often said to return to the scene of their death as a reproachful or vengeful reminder Ghosts are not necessarily visible, frightening or ethereal. Indeed, many have been mistaken for solid, physical individuals. Furthermore, ghosts may be perceived in a variety of ways, though often only visible to psychics, while non-psychics merely "feel" or "sense" their presence. If an individual possesses some psychic faculty, they may perceive the ghost by means of vision, sound or feeling. Ghosts can also be experienced through other sensory perceptions, including the perception of a change in temperature, movement and touch. There may be noises, voices, music or other sounds that suggest the presence of supernatural phenomena. Other indirect "sightings" include the mysterious appearance of writing or apports such as.. Categories of Ghosts and Spirits Influences: the mildest form of ghost. They manifest themselves in a vague sort of "feeling" which adhere to places or accasionally to objects. often unpleasantly, but in no more tangible form. Poltergeists: the noisy ghosts. These manifest themselves by destructive outbursts of energy, which cause physical results of various types, usually involving the destruction of household objects or loud noises. A poltergeist may manifest itself by moving or levitating objects. Apparitions: the traditional ghosts, which are the shadowy figures that appear and disappear. They are often associated with historical locations. Some apparitions have been of the living, and others have been animals and objects, for example ghost ships, phantom animals or mysteriously appearing and disappearing objects. Phantasms of the living: are apparitions of people who are still alive, but who appear in one place while their physical body remains in other. Such apparitions usually indicate: people who are on the point of death, who manifest themselves to someone closely involved with them; or are people who are conveying some message of urgency (for example, the mother who appears to warn her child of danger) or people who are asleep at the time and who project their astral bodies accidently or intentionally. Hauntings: when the characteristics of apparitions and poltergeists are considered to result in psychic phenomena of an alarmingly high rate or nature. Category: Charmed Universe Category: The Book of Shadows Entries Category: Season 1